Opening and Closing to Barney's Super Singing Circus 2001 VHS
Here is the Opening and Closing to Barney's Super Singing Circus 2001 VHS. ]] Opening Order: # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning (1996) (Taken from: Barney in Concert 2000 VHS) # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning (1996) (Taken from: Barney in Concert 2000 VHS) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2003) (Taken from: Barney's Pajama Party 2001 VHS) # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-present) (Taken from: Barney: Let's Play School 1999 VHS) # Kipper's - Tiger Tales and Pools, Parks and Picnics Trailer (2001) (Taken from: Barney's Pajama Party 2001 VHS # The Wiggles: Yule Be Wiggling Trailer (2001) (Taken from: Barney's Pajama Party 2001 VHS) # Barney’s Pajama Party Trailer (2001) (Taken from: The Wiggles: Yule Be Wiggling 2001 VHS) # Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo Trailer (2001) (Taken from: The Wiggles: Yule Be Wiggling 2001 VHS) # Bob the Builder: Bob's White Christmas Trailer (2001) (Taken from: Barney's Pajama Party 2001 VHS) # Barney Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) # Barney's Super Singing Circus Title Card (2000 VHS Version) Closing Order: # Barney's Super Singing Circus End Credits (2000) # Kideo's My Party With Barney Trailer (Version 2) (Taken from: Barney's Pajama Party 2001 VHS # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2003) (Taken from: Barney's Round and Round We Go 2002 VHS) Plot When Emily announces that she can't go to the circus on Saturday because of her family's vacation, Barney and his friends put one on. Barney plays ringmaster, while the children perform in many different acts. Meanwhile, BJ waits for his cannon to arrive, but when it turns out to be too small, Scooter McNutty is the one who gets shot out. Cast *Barney (Voice: Tim Dever/Duncan Brennan/Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson/Body: Jennifer Romano) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz/Body: Jeff Brooks) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Clowns (Susan Borg, Jimmy Perini, Alberto Ramirez, Rik Gen and David Voss) *Teddy Bear (Costume: David Voss) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Animal Fair #Puttin' on a Show #When the Circus Comes to Town #The Marching Song #The Rainbow Song #Laugh with Me! #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? #Brushing My Teeth #The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze #Yankee Doodle #The Exercise Song #Me and My Teddy #When the Circus Comes to Town (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases and film schedule Television Airings *This video aired on Disney Channel from May 16, 2001 until 2010. *This video aired on PBS from September 8th, 2001 until April 19th, 2003. *This special aired on PBS Kids from September 2, 2002 until September 16, 2007. *This video aired on Playhouse Disney from December 24, 2001 until October 12th 2007. *This video also aired on Sprout in January 2007 until November 2008. *This video also aired on Disney Junior from November 7, 2011 until December 16, 2018. *This video also aired on NBC from January 2006 until Ending of Early December 31, 2007. *This video also aired on Nickelodeon in 2002 until December 2018. * This special also aired on Time Warner Cable Kids from July 18, 2011 until December 31, 2014. * This special also aired on Treehouse TV from September 6, 2004 to May 16, 2019. *This special also aired on Time Warner Jr. (formerly named as "Time Warner Cable Kids") from 2019. *This video also aired on HBO in 2016. *This special also aired on ABC in August 2008 until May 5, 2017. *This video also aired on Encore Family The Only appearances in October 31, 2019. Trivia *This video marked: **The only time Kristen and Emily appeared together. **The first home video in Barney is voiced by Tim Dever and Duncan Brennan. *This video was originally called "Super-Dee-Duper Circus". *The Barney costume from "You Can Be Anything" is used. *The production for this video took place from August 9-20, 1999. *The title card only calls "Super Singing Circus", even though this video is called "Barney's Super Singing Circus". *Kristen returns in this video after being absent for almost a year, since Barney's Night Before Christmas. *David Voss played one of the clowns and The Teddy Bear. This is also another time he portrayed a character. *The third verse to "Me and My Teddy" wasn't used because this song was shortened, most likely in an attempt to save time. *On August 23, 2000, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Big Top Fun (along with "The Exercise Circus!"). Category:Fake Barney VHS Opening and Closings Category:Trailers from Barney 2001 VHS Category:Trailers from Barney VHS Tapes Re-Released on November 22, 2001.